flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamikirimusi
Kamikirimusi '''(mainly known as '''Kami) is a young Demon, a Master Diviner, and a member of the Akehurian Congregation. Special Form Kamikirimusi's demon form is a frightening thing that likens him back to the days when he destroyed for absolutely no reason and was still, very proudly, Kamikirimusi the Hellfire. He becomes entirely red and black with his body bulking out muscle wise, along with added armor made of pure negative energy lining his body. Underneath the shell, there is untold amounts of Light Akehura, visible from a crack in Kamikirimusi's chest which indicates a scar dealt by an opponent once before, as well as visible through the lining in his "helmet" which allows him to see without being hindered by the environment. Known Attacks/Abilities * Act of Deliverance - This is an attack that relies entirely on Kamikirimusi's might. His sword is flooded with light, and with a single swipe, he burns everything in front of him off the map, completely erasing any trace that it was there before. For this reason, he was called Kamikirimusi the Hellfire for quite a while, as the light burns hot enough to destroy a body, at the same time it's bright enough to blind any who see it firsthand. The Act of Deliverance is Kamikirimusi's most familiar attack, as it makes up for his large size by having a large area of effect, essentially being able to destroy a forest in a single swipe if he so wishes. * Light Veil - Kamikirimusi is a giant demon, and as such, cannot dodge attacks very well. Instead of dodging the enemies attacks, Kamikirimusi defends himself by surrounding himself in light before engulfing the nearby area in light. People that are too close to him are burned immediately before being thrown backwards by the massive burst of Akehura. The flash is also bright enough to momentarily blind the enemy, or anybody looking at Kamikirimusi, really. He can delay Light Veil for as long as he has to, but it's always visible as his body will always glow with light before he releases it. * Chase - Kamikirimusi releases light from his body in the form of many small spears or one massive spear. The smaller spears home in and chase enemies that are much too small for Kamikirimusi to accurately hit, while the larger spear can leave a molten hole burned straight through a mountain because of the concentrated light akehura used to create it. When piercing a body, the light spears actually become familiar with their target and loop back around to attack until they are destroyed. When used on the miniscule scale, these spears of light are actually very accurate as opposed to when Kamikirmusi aims. * Blink - This is a technique which turns Kamikirimusi's body into a construct of light, allowing him to dodge attacks equal to that of the speed of light by moving his body as that construct. It offsets his massive size by allowing him to effortlessly navigate the field of battle before unleashing whatever attack he had planned against the enemy. Anybody touching Kamikirimusi while he is using Blink can be teleported with him if he so chooses, otherwise he would slip right through their fingers without trying. * Pillar Flame - This technique allows Kamikirimusi to fire a concentrated beam of light from the palm of his demonic arm. It mixes with the negative energy that creates him, causing it to split and explode whenever it hits something, creating even smaller pillars of light to strike the enemy. Pillar Flame has no set distance, only stopping when Kamikirimusi hits something. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Master Category:Valentine Valtieri Category:Akehurian Congregation